Toby
I was in 5th grade, and everyone in my grade loved Pokémon. That is, everyone except me. I hated Pokémon since first grade when everyone started trading cards. I thought it was pathetic. But then on my eleventh birthday, I received a Super Smash Bros. game for my Wii U. My brother became obsessed with Pikachu, so I thought I'd try the character. Then I started watching the anime and ended up with a huge obsession. Then one day, I decided it was time to try my first Pokemon game, SoulSilver. I wanted HeartGold, but SoulSilver was the only one left. It didn't matter to me, so right when I got home I put the game into my DSi and started playing. I chose Chikorita and soon caught many Pokémon. I loved the game and it became my favorite game on the DS, replacing Animal Crossing: Wild World. Not long after I started the game, right after defeating Falkner, I received a message. A text popped up saying, "Oh?" I wondered what could be happening. My egg popped up on the screen and it hatched a Togepi, one of my favorite Pokémon. I nicknamed it Toby and happily continued the game. I trained it hard and eventually, at level 16, Toby evolved into a Togetic. I was so happy and, without him, I couldn't have defeated the Ecruteak Gym Leader. But soon I started catching new Pokémon and eventually, after catching a Raikou I've been trying to catch for 2 weeks, I put Toby in a box and never really did anything with the level 21 Togetic. A week later, I defeated Gym Leader Claire, caught Lugia, and headed to the elite four. I lost the first try, so I thought of making a stronger team. I scrolled through boxes and found Toby, adding him to my team. On the second try I lost again because of my weak team. I decided to put Misdreavus, Clefairy, and Toby back in a box. When I tried to put Toby in the box, a text box came up saying, "Toby doesn't want to go in the PC!" I tried again, and yet another text box came up: "Toby wants to stay with you!" I tried again. This time, the text box said, "Toby put the rest of your team in the PC!" When I got back to the overworld, we were in Ecruteak, next to the Gym. I was confused and decided to go to the Pokémon Center to get Lugia to fly me back to the Elite Four. A text box came up when I tried to withdraw my Pokémon. It said, "Toby pulled you away from the PC!" I was scared. I didn't think this was supposed to happen. I tried to save and quit, but the text box came back. "Toby kept you from saving!" I was scared out of mind and tried to reset, but this time Toby spoke to me. "Why don't you love me anymore, Master?" I tried to reset again. "Why did you store me away in a little box in a computer?" Toby clearly didn't want me to reset and, even when I tried to leave my DS lying on the floor to go do something else, Toby said "WhY dOn't YoU loVE mE?" I tried running away from my DS again, only for Toby to say "rEmeMbeR whEN YoU HatChEd mE? YoU wErE sO hApPy! wE trAinEd toGeTher aNd LOveD eaCh OthER! aND witHouT mE, YoU coULdn'T hAvE dEfeAteD ThE gYm lEadER! ThEn YoU CauGht ThAt HIdeouS RaIkoU anD LefT mE beHinD. HoW coUlD YoU!?!?!?" Then a text message popped up, and it said, "Do you love Toby? YES/NO" I started crying and selected yes. "Toby doesn't believe you. Toby ran away!" I started to cry even harder. "Toby no!" I shouted. A text box came up. "Go to Burned Tower" it read, without punctuation. I hesitated, but ran to Burned Tower. When I climbed to the top, I saw Toby, but he looked different. His eyes were pitch black with tiny red pupils, and he was crying bloody tears. He had scratches all over him. "Toby!" I shouted. "I dOn'T cAre FoR YoU," Toby said. "But I care for you, Toby!" I shouted through the mic. "You are one of the best Pokémon ever and I will always love you! Nothing will change that!" Toby started to speak. "YoU...YoU dO?" Toby then returned back to normal. He ran to my character's sprite and hugged it. "I....I love you too, Master." The screen went black. It came back up and I was near the entrance to Victory Road. I checked my Pokémon. Bayleef (I gave it an everstone), Gyrados, Raikou, Furret, Lugia, Dratini, and something amazing. I had a seventh slot. In that slot was... Toby. Author's Note Hi guys! This is my first Pokèpasta, so I hope you like it. It was kind of a mix of Jessica and Don't Force It, two of my favorite Pokèpastas. Maybe I'll make more Pokèpastas in the future! Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Hacked Game